warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Zombies
Basic Information Zombies are a Unit Sub-Category. *Zombies are Non-Player Controlled ( NPC ) Units that appear as the antagonists in occasional Special Events and various Special Rogue Bases. **Zombies are created and lead by Zachariah Kane, Zombies are Infantry. ***Zachariah Kane and his zombie army only appear in&out the month of October. **With the use of Zombie themed Schematics, you can have/make your own zombies. ***Raptor can use Zombifier Bombs, that can turn enemy units / Last Stand Defenders into zombies. ***Vanquisher can use Undead Armor, that makes them look like an zombie Vehicle. ***Valkyrie can use Reanimation Suit, on death units turn into zombies. ***All Special Forces and G1 Faction Infantry can use Toxic Offender, on death become an controllable Runner Zombie ****Runners spawned from Schematics do NOT produce the Plague( ) ***and Many More Zombie List Firsts & Records Zombie Firsts: *First Zombies to be introduced - Berserker, Boomer, Juggernaut (tie) *First Zombies to be playable - Berserker, Boomer, Juggernaut, Thorium Juggernaut (tie) *First Zombies to be earnable - Berserker, Juggernaut, Walker, Rocket, Runner (tie) *First Zombie Boss to introduced - Juggernaut *First Zombie to attack both air and ground - Spitter *First Zombie to use ranged attacks - Spitter *First Dedicated Anti-Air Zombie - Rocket *First Zombie to have 2 versions of it self - Thorium Juggernaut *First Zombie to one hit kill anything - Nemesis *First Zombie to appear in a event (Operation: Wildfire) not commanded by Zachariah Kane - Runner *First Time Zachariah Kane was seen as a unit - Operation: Unholy Alliance *First October Event to not introduce a new zombie - Operation: Death From Below *First October Event to feature single use Player controlled zombies - Operation: Death From Below *First October Event to feature single use Player earnable zombies - Operation: Resurrection *First Event to have Zombies outside October - Operation: Unholy Alliance *First Nightmare event to introduce zombies - Nightmare: Death From BelowNightmare: Death From Below Trivia *Berserker, Boomer, Crawler zombies are the Last Stand Defenders spawned from a Plague ( ) infected Building **This does not apply to the rouge faction Kane's Forces as they are default Last Stand Defenders. *Fresh and Fresh Crawler are only spawned from the Zombie Missile when its used *Berserkers can appear after killing other zombies. **If on the rouge faction base Kane's Forces.. Any unit killed may spawn a Berserker with or without the Plague. Player units still need to be infected. *There is a chance that the top half of the zombie to remain after a Berserker or Walker is killed. *Zombies could be controlled by the player in Operation: Death From Below,Nightmare: Death From Below and Operation: Unholy Alliance by destroying the Zombie Lab. **At Operation: Resurrection & Nightmare: Resurrection players could unlock and/or earn there own zombies marked as "Single Use" *Boomer and Rocket does NOT produce the Status Effect : Plague ( ). **The Boomber Zombie cant attack air but can damage them when he explodes! *All zombies are weak to the Napalm ( ) and fire type weapons. *All Zombies can no longer be stunned by Concussion ( ) and slowed by Cryo ( ) as of Zombie Invasion *Runner looks like a Infiltrator. *As all Zombies take damage they move faster! Appearance History Navigation Category:Portal